


Contagious

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Conversations, Cressi, FC Barcelona, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Leonaldo, Lionaldo, M/M, Mention of Neymar having the mumps, Real Madrid CF, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris and Leo talk after Leo wins the UEFA Best Player in Europe award.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place August 27, 2015.

“Is it safe?”

The Argentine looked up, a smile on his face, “Mmm, everyone’s out there mingling.”

“Oh no, I was just making sure you weren’t contagious.”

“Contagious?”

“Mumps…”

“Cris!”

The taller man chuckled as he walked in the room and secured the lock on the door. “What? I was just checking. Imagine if you had them and didn’t know it then I kissed you…”

“I’d like to imagine the kissing part,” Leo smiled shyly, closing the space between them.

“You don’t have to imagine,” Cristiano whispered, sliding his arm around the other man’s waist and placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Hi.”

“Hi. I missed you.”

“We talk every night. We even spent some of the summer holiday together.”

“I know. I just…”

“I know,” Cristiano nodded. “I missed you, too. I never imagined that anyone other than my son and my family could be so important to me.”

“I’m glad that I am, though.”

“Me too. I honestly can’t imagine my life without you in it, personally and professionally.”

“Yeah, about that…”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t you dare apologize for winning.”

“But…”

“Nothing. You deserve it. You had an amazing season. I’m not upset that you won. I’m upset that I lost. Does that make sense?”

Leo looked up and stared at Cristiano for a long moment, “You’re too hard on yourself.”

“If I’m not hard on myself, then who will be? We both strive to be the very best, don’t we?”

“We do,” the smaller man sighed. “I can’t wait for the day when none of this matters.”

“Leo,” Cristiano smiled. “It’s always going to matter in some way. That’s just how we are.”

“Competitive.”

“And stubborn.”

“Must you always talk about yourself?” Leo huffed then winked.

“I am not stubborn.”

“No, not at all.”

For that sly response, Leo received a swat on the ass.

“Hey!”

“What?” Cristiano grinned.

“Nothing.” The grin was met with one of its own and a few passionate kisses before the two men broke away from one another.

“Eu te amo.”

“Te amo, Cristiano.”

“I better go before they come looking for me.”

Leo nodded sadly. He hated goodbyes.

“Before I go though, one question.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure you’re not contagious?”

“Cris!”

And with that, the Portuguese man left the room once again leaving Leo alone with his thoughts and memories.

He pulled his mobile out of his pocket to send a text message, “I’m not contagious, am I?”


End file.
